Heroine
by WyldClaw
Summary: Post last Hope. ' -AUish sequel to 'acceptance .* considered non cannon after bramblestar's storm's release* Ivypool thinks no one in the clan thinks she's a heroine but a sweet talk with dustpelt and bramblestar's son hopekit (OC) changes that . oneshot.


heroine by WyldClaw

Plot: hello! I'm back from the dead and on track... for the most part

Mia1986: you don't look like you went to StarClan

It's an expression. I've uh... been busy

Mia1986: doing what? Stuffing your face with food? Torturing gleeks?

Well

Mia1986: Ha!

Ooooh! Go hang out with Ross will you? he was looking for you

(Mia1986 leaves with a dreamy expression) This is a little thing I cam up with from Dustpelt's POV that is set a couple of moons after _the last hope_. There are some spoilers from my f ic accepting . Would you like to do the disclaimer Hollykit?

Hollykit ( my oc) : okay. WC doesn't own any warriors characters asides from my moon old brother Hopekit. He speaks in baby talk a little cause he is only a kit. Italics mean thoughts. Please read and review and happy new year to all you twolegs!

XxX XxX

I stared at the mound of earth that was my beloved mate's resting place. I kept on seeing Brokenstar pluck her from the nursery by the scruff of her neck -like she was a shrew on the fresh-kill pile and end her life. Four moons later and her death still haunted me.

 _Ferncloud ... you can't imagine how much I miss you_. I sighed- ever since her death it was like I had almost lost my will to live. I would have asked Jayfeather for deathberries if it hadn't been for my Clan duties and caring for Brightheart and Sorreltail's kits plus my own.

I had taken the advice the sightless medicine cat had given me after the battle about comforting my kits to heart. It was kind of hard to trust Birchfall again after he had trained in the Dark Forest and led them here. I saw the look Spiderleg and Foxleap gave him. . I was also slower than normal on patrols and hunting. I snapped at my Clanmates over the littlest things . I knew that soon enough I'd have to retire.

"If only I hadn't been so blind to the Dark Forest's plans, just maybe all of you would still be alive..." a soft voice whispered jolting me out of my memories. I turned around and saw a white faced small silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws. It was my granddaughter Ivypool. Her dark blue eyes were full of grief as she surveyed Firestar, Mousefur, Ferncloud and Hollyleaf's graves.

I padded over to her "It's not your fault dear one"

She looked up at me. " Oh, I'm sorry Dustpelt. I know you like to... have your time with... " She trailed off.

"I'm not mad Ivypool. She died doing what she loved best" my voice cracked. "Protecting the Clan's kits."

She padded over and sat next to me. " I like to come here and think when i'm not doing my duties. It makes me forget that some of the Clan still distrusts me ."

"Who's saying that? I'll shred their ears and claw them . You risked your life in that despicable place. "

She purred slightly. " Relax. You're just like Cloudtail. What is it with grandparents being so protective?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Instinct. I suppose. I can't bear to see my kin look sad.. You know that Cloudtail and I have sharp tongues and love our kin."

"good point. Brackenfur said that when dovewing and I were born he said that he'd claw anyone who didn't think we'd make great warriors. " I purred at the memory and she continued "No one's actually saying it but it's the way they act towards me. the looks they give me and the silent treatment make me feel like I'm nothing but a stinking pile of rotting crowfood " she sighed.

 _Poor dear_ I thought. "you're not crowfood Ivypool" I patted her with my tail. "I'm sure that given time they will forget and begin to see you as a hero. you saved many, many lives at the cost of your own."

she blinked in appreciation. "thanks Dustpelt. it's also hard that every cat sees Dovewing as the heroine whereas I'm just the-the 'traitor'" she spat out the last word as if it was an insult. "the traitor whose stupidity nearly destroyed the Clan! "

"not twue " squeaked a voice behind us as a twig snapped.. we turned around and saw a little red- brown tom kit with a bushy tail shakily walk out of the bushes. His father Bramblestar followed behind him.

"greetings Bramblestar. Hello Hopekit" I bowed my head in respect to the leader and his tiny son. Ivypool followed suit. "what brings you two out to this spot?"

the tiger tabby beamed down at his son. " I wanted to introduce him to his grandfather. "

"we hearded you talking" the kit explained, turning to Ivypool . "I wanna tell you that I think you're are one of the bravest cats ever. Daddy and mommy told me that you wisked your life against those Dark Forest cats lotsa times And how even though you were scareded you still did it. I don't get why nobody sees you as a big hero. I wanna be just like you when i gwow up Ivypool. you're such a fabulous strong warrior. you're my hewo. "

Ivypool ducked her head in embarrassment for a heartbeat . I lightly tapped her shoulder with a sheathed paw. "see? Not all cats hate you" I told her.

Hopekit's eyes were shining as he continued. "I know that gwampa Firestar was the fire that saveded us but you helped out a lot. Daddy's told me, sunkit an' Hollykit bout you. I wanna thank you for helping save us".

He looked at Firestar's grave. Bramblestar gave him a little nudge. "go on, son. tell your grandfather what you told me.."

the kit inched forward. "Hi gwampa firestar. I'm your gwandson Hopekit. I never knew you but I have told me lots bout you. you seem like you were a nice cat. my sister sunkit is named after you. I love you gwampa. I wish I coulda meet you but I guess StarClan needs you more. I hope that you see me grow up fwom Silverpelt " he waved a paw at the sky. I felt tears prick my eyes During his speech. _That was so beautiful and moving._ I thought

"that was beautiful Hopekit" Ivypool commented , echoing my thoughts .

"It certainly was, little one" I added. "you've got a wise little kit on your paws, Bramblestar. Are you positive he isn't a StarClan cat in the form of a kit?"

My leader twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I don't think so. he's a very observant kit. You'll be a great credit to whoever mentors you"

Hopekit smiled. "thank you."

"that speech you made reminded me of my mate. She was also passive and observant. I wish Ferncloud was here to meet you." I commented

"I'm sorry for what happened to her, Dustpelt" Hopekit whispered. " she sounds like she was great."

I sighed. "thanks. You remind me of your aunt. At your age Leafpool was very kind and observant . "

"oh. Mommy said you were her mentor and that you gave her great advice"

I let out a mrrow of laughter that Bramblestar joined in . "advice? Advice? Ha! Gave me heck and grey fur is more like it! hasn't Squirelflight told you?"

Bramblestar laughed. "She won't tell them anything about her uh, wilder days as a 'paw. " _probably because she'd turn it around or deny how much of a brat she was_ I thought. He turned to me. "Perhaps you would like to tell him and Hollykit some stories outside the elder's den while squirelflight and I go out on patrol. She's about ready to claw her fur out because of Sunkit"

"I would be honored Bramblestar. " I dipped my head

The kit looked up at his father with big eyes. " can Hollykit join me? pwetty pease? Pease with fwesh kill on top?" he pleaded.

His father twitched his whiskers in amusement. "how can I say no to that face? I suppose that wouldn't be a problem. I think Sunkit is in time out in the nursery ... again. Let's go find your sister and mother and let them know. " the tabby leader got up to his paws and winked at Ivypool. " Ivypool, after you tell Dustpelt the news I would like you to lead the patrol."

She looked surprised. "Me? you want me to lead it? but I thought that was reserved for older more experienced warriors like Sandstorm ... "

He cut her off with a wave of his tail. "I respect you and your loyalty to the Clan. You showed tremendous courage and bravery in the Dark Forest Battle. You will do fine. Come Hopekit, let's find your siblings"

They turned and left. I shakily got to my paws . _oh my aching bones_

" now what's this news our great leader mentioned" I faced the silver and white young warrior

She looked at her paws for a few seconds. "well uh... " she spoke the next words in a rush.

"DovewingandBumblestripearegonnabeparentsBirchfall'sgonnabeagrandpaandyou'regonnabeagreat-grandfather"

 _Huh?_ "what in the name of Starclan? Say that again slowly. "

She took a deep breath. "Dovewing and Bumblestripe expecting kits. Whitewing and Birchfall are going to be grandparents which makes you .."

 _My granddduaghter is having kits which makes my son a grandfather_

"I am going to be a great grandfather. Wait. a great grandfather? " I squeaked out the last part.

My surroundings started spinning and I felt light headed. Ivypool called my name but I was too much in shock as I blacked out with one thought on my mind: _Great-grandfather. I'm going to be great grandfather_

The end


End file.
